


Sickness

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen becomes his nurse for a day, Allen taking care of Lavi, Fluff, Laven Week, Lavi gets a fever, M/M, With some flirting, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allen finds Lavi laying on the floor he ends up having to take care of the sick rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah, don't own, blah blah blah, never will. Now onto the story!

Lavi and Bookman finally arrived back to the Black Order Headquarters after a two week long mission from Russia and the only thing that the junior Bookman had in mind was getting some sleep, yet it wouldn't be coming to him yet. Heading off to his room Lavi easily made his way through the book and paper covered room to the desk to work through the report that Bookman would want by morning.

Working through the night the Bookman in training finished the report right as dawn came. Making his way to the library groggily, he knew Bookman would be there at this time, working on his own reports, he kept thinking once his report was turned in then he'd finally get some uninterrupted sleep he'd miss while in Russia. Luckily for him Bookman didn't need him for anything else and was dismissed after handing the papers over. 'Sleep here I come.' Lavi thought leaving the library.

As the red head walked down the hallways, the cordior almost seemed to spin around him and the next thing that Lavi could tell he was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. "Lavi?" Allen's face crossed into Lavi's line of sight. "What are you doing on the ground?" he asked kneeling down closer to the downed rabbit. "Allen!" Lavi exclaimed happily. "I don't really know how I got here." he finished with a shrug, keeping the goofy grin across his face. "Are you alright?" concerned Allen helped Lavi get back to his feet and then steady the red head when he begun to sway. "I'm perfectly alright." not believing the older male Allen carefully looked him over. "Are you sick?" he questioned noticing a slight flush to Lavi's cheeks. "Come on." Allen responed, leading the other away when he couldn't get an answer.

It took some effort, but Allen was able to get Lavi back to his room and laying down on the bed he was then able to check Lavi's temperature. "You feel really warm." Allen muttered to himself as he felt the others for head. "Your so nice Allen." Lavi spoke sweetly, continuing to grin. Giving a grin back to the fevered exorcist Allen went to fetch a rag and dish of cold water to help cool the fever that Lavi had gotten.

"Beansprout~! Where'd you go!" Lavi practically whined when the white haired exorcist re entered the room. "I just had to get somethings and you know my name is Allen." he responded almost absentmindly, so use to hearing the nickname. Setting the bowl on the side table, conscious of the books that already filled the table, Allen proceeded to dip the rag and lay it across Lavi's for head.

The room fell into a semi-silence since only broken by Lavi's ramblings about a 'pink rabbit with a creepy grin staring at me from the corner'. Obviously his fever had risen more since Allen had first found him laying there on the ground in a hallway nearby. Redipping the rag, the younger male took the chance to check just how warm Lavi felt, which was higher, before placing the rag back onto the fevered males brow. "Beansprout can you tell the panda to go away?" Lavi requested looking at an empty spot in the room to Allen. Dabbing at the sweat that was covering the red heads body Allen answered him. "There's no panda there Lavi, you have a fever making you see things." before once more silence filled the room.

All night long Allen kept an eye on Lavi's temperature and was continuously rewetting the rag to help cool the other male down. The only time he'd leave the others side was to go and fill the dish with more water as it emptied. He kept this up through the night, only dropping off to sleep for a few minutes before he'd jolt awake once more. But eventually exhaustion finally won over Allen's will to stay awake.

"Allen?" a voice speaking brought Allen back to wakefulness. "What 're you doing 'ere?" he asked in a scratchy voice. "Your awake. How are you feeling?" the younger male questioned first before answering the others question. " I found you lying on the ground yesterday and you had a pretty bad fever so I was just keeping an eye on you through the night to make sure it didn't get worse." a tired smile lit up Lavi's face hearing that. "So you've been my personal nurse. How sweet of you, though you should have worn a cute nurses outfit to complete the look." he remarked causing a light blush to color Allen's cheeks with just the thought of doing that for the red head. "Maybe next time Lavi." Allen gave as a response.

A yawn from Lavi broke anymore conversations that they might have had. "Get some sleep, we can continue later." Allen demanded, even physically pushing the red head back to lay back on the bed. Lavi practically pouted up at the younger male. "Aww, but Beansprout, I don't want to sleep yet," he begun and the pout turned into a smile. "unless you cuddle with me." a soft smile and eye roll were Allen's immediate reactions to the Bookman in training's request. "Fine, move over a bit." Allen relented, climbing into the bed next to Lavi and immediately being cuddled up to. It didn't take long before the red head had dropped off to sleep and not wanting to wake him, even by accident, the white haired male stayed laying there to be sure that Lavi got the rest he needed.


End file.
